The Cursed
by Mariolka
Summary: Previously named The Summer Festival. The first chapter will soon be replaced, because it didn't really go along with the plot that I have in mind. Old enemies unite with a more powerful evil. A dark family secret finally is revealed, and the girls are in more danger than they ever were before. Barbie Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cursed:**

**There is one difference between the movie and this. The Betrothal between Antonio and Luciana never happened, but Ariana still went to jail for poisoning everyone in the kingdom, and trying to bargain with the King and Queen saying she knew the antidote. Antonio and Rosella aren't married, they're just best-friends. They still are in love with each other, but they keep it a secret for the sake of their friendship.**

Rosella sighed it had been raining all day, again, and she was starting to wonder how long it would last until she finally lost it, and her sanity crumbles. Okay maybe she wasn't _that _bored, but she was still bored. I mean come on, she couldn't do anything. The rain and thunder wouldn't let her concentrate when she tried to read, and her mother wouldn't let her go outside in the down-pour, and catch a cold. Who cares if she grew up on a tropical island, where it rains ALL THE TIME. She heard someone come up behind her.

She sighed, "Don't even think about it." She heard her best-friend Antonio sigh, and then sit down on the couch across from her.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"I know everything." Ro responded, "Where were you all this time?"

"I thought you knew everything." Antonio said cockily. Ro glared at him playfully, and kicked him in the leg.

"You two are so cute together." The two heard a voice from behind them. Ro turned around to see four girls who had just walked in, she recognized them almost immediately; Corinne, Aramina, Renee, and lastly Viveca. The one who talked was red-haired romantic Aramina. Who had refused to believe there was absolutely nothing romantic between Rosella and Antonio.

"We're not in love." They both said at the same time.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Corinne reassured them, being a victim of Aramina's teasing 24/7.

"I hope." Ro said, then she realized something, Paris was on the other side of the world, why are they here, "What are you doing here, anyway?" She hoped it didn't come out wrong.

"Louis gave us the week off, and your mom told us we could come here for the week, and do here we are. I didn't expect it to rain though." Corinne answered, taking up the speaker role as usual.

"Louis?" Ro asked, "Awww . . . you guys are already calling eachother by your first names, how cute, you're going to be together forever."

"No." Corinne groaned, "the last thing we need is another Aramina."

"You already have another Aramina. Remember . . . Luciana. There's also Fallon." Ro said.

"Well, we don't need another one." Corinne said.

"Oh believe me Cori, I'm not a romantic type." Ro said.

"I hope not. I honestly don't think I could stand another hopeless romantic teasing me." Corinne said.

"Cori, Cori, Cori." Rosella chided.

"What?" Corinne asked looking at Ro with a mildly irritated expression. What was with these people? She and Louis were just friends, like the other girls were. Well . . . there was that one time when she helped him into the balloon, but that does not count.

"I said I'm not a romantic, I never said I would not tease you." Rosella smiled, letting Corinne know she was just teasing. Aramina let out a small giggle, Viveca smiled a little, and Renee smiled and shook her head at Rosella's imaturity.

"Funny, hilarious." Corinne said sarcastically, "Well, now let's talk about you two." Ro facepalmed.

"Oh, I should have known." She sighed.

"Hey, I can't let you have all the fun." Corinne laughed, and grinned evilly.

"And besides you two are cute together." Aramina said as if to lighten their moods, "I wonder if you'll get married."

"Ew." They said simultaneously all the while jumping away from each other.

"Aramina," Antonio said, "I can't marry her, she's my best friend."

"Oh, just you wait, you two will fall in love, and won't even know what hit you." Aramina grinned, clapping her hands.

"You know, I'm actually starting to feel bad for teasing Cori, this is kind of annoying." Ro said.

"Told ya." Corinne said with a smug expression that matched her tone. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you did." Rosella said, "and I am sorry. Overwhelmed by guilt."

"Someone from a mile away could tell you were lying." Cori said.

"Oh, now you're going to tease me because of my bad acting. That is low, that is mean, that is cruel. I am finally rubbing of on you." Ro smiled, saying the last sentence proudly.

"I know it's terrible isn't it. Look at me, I'm turning into you." Corinne said, stomping her foot.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Rosella said.

"It is." Corinne said simply.

"Thank you for sparing my feelings." Rosella said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Corinne smirked lightly. It wasn't that the two girls disliked each other, they were just two girls who have an equal amount of wits, and constantly like to argue playfully. Though they like to call it a debate. The two girls were like sisters. They argued, and all that, but they really did care about each other, and stuck up for each other when they needed to.

"Corinne and Rosella are at it again." A soft voice said. Everyone could tell the girl was smiling. They turned around to see Clara Drosselmayer come in with her Aunt Elizabeth and her boyfriend, Eric (her grandfather won't let them get married just yet).

"What is this? Some kind of reunion or something that I didn't know about?" Rosella asked, though her words didn't come out as mean or un-wanting. She was truly inquiring.

"Hello everyone." Odette said as she came in with her sister, and her husband, Daniel.

"Yep." Rosella said.

"Actually your mom told us to come." Clara said.

"What? And she didn't tell me, I would've put on my nice act." Rosella said.

"Why is this place so small?" An oh so familiar and annoying voice was heard.

"No!" Rosella said, and ran out of the room. Exactly when she disappeared, four new people came in. It was Annika, Aiden (Annika's husband), Brietta, and Brietta's picked-out fiance, Thomas. Yes, Thomas was the annoying one, that no one could listen to without hitting him with a frying pan. Thomas was handsome, but he was more selfish and annoying than most of the villains they had met. Even Wenlock. Again, Brietta wasn't able to pick out her own fiance, and the guy was a suck up to the King and Queen.

Antonio sighed, "I better go get her."

* * *

30 minutes later:

Brietta and Viveca had went to help Antonio.

"Hey everyone, where's Ro, Brietta, Viveca and Antonio?" Anneliese asked as she, Julian, Erika, and Dominick came in.

"Ro ran out when Prince Annoying Jerk here came in." Corinne explained. Yes, she did hate Thomas, he was on her list of most hated people. Right after Phillipe, and Anti-feminists.

"How long had they been up there?" Anneliese asked.

"Thirty minutes." Annika answered.

"And counting." Corinne finished her best friend's statement. Out of all the girls Annika bonded with Corinne and her group the most.

"You think we should go help them." Erika asked Anneliese with a look that said that she knew Antonio, Brietta, and Viveca wouldn't be able to get their friend down here themeselves.

"We probably should." Anneliese said. The four went to Rosella's room

* * *

One Hour Later

"Come on." Anneliese said. She, Erika, Brietta, and Viveca had to literally drag Ro into the room.

"No." Ro said. Trying her best to stay out of the room, but in the end the girls succeeded in getting her in the room, and putting her on the couch.

"Ah, there she is." Marissa said, "Rose, Genevieve is here."

"Yay. Now if I wasn't pinned to the couch I might actually be able to be happy about this reunion thing." Rosella said. Anneliese and Erika looked at each other and came to an agreement, they let Ro up.

"Thank-you." Ro said, "Hello Gen, nice to see you again."

"You too Rose." Genevieve said. Rosella and Genevieve were good friends, and the two got along better than they did with any of the other girls.

"Right now that we're all together, there is something I must talk to you about." Marissa said. As if on cue lightning struck outside, casting an eerie yellowish green light on the room as the window opened, and the wind blew out all the candles in the room. Marissa and Elizabeth exchanged nervous looks, and Marissa added, "Now." The girls looked at eachother, and then followed Marissa and Elizabeth out to the library. The two older women looked very troubled as they walked through the dimly lit corridor, and opened the doors to the Library. Marissa solemnly walked across the room, towards a particular cabinet that was different from the rest because it was black with nave designs on it unlike the rest of the light brown wooden furniture. Ro had always wondered what was in it, but decided to leave it be after she found it was locked. Though there was no lock. Marissa put her hand on the cabinet doors, for a moment it look like the wood under her hand glowed, and then the doors opened. Inside was a thick black book with red details that curled into an intricate circle in the middle. Marissa took the book out, and put it one the nearest table then she gestured for the girls to gather around the book. Marissa sighed sadly,

"I didn't plan on telling you all so soon, I wanted to tell you when you were older, but I suppose the fates do not agree with me." Marissa said, "girls, what you are about to read is the darkest, most terrifying secret about our family." She opened the book to a particular page, they skimmed the page, and their eyes widened with horror. Why them?

"Oh, we're doomed." Ro said, and right then the girls all agreed. They were doomed, so very doomed.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked, because I loved writing it. So much fun. I love writing for Rosella with an attitude. Tell me what you think. Until next time. REVIEW!**


	2. Say What!

**The Cursed: **

**Say What?**

"Oh we're doomed." Ro said. The secret was terrifying indeed. It talked about the curse on the Demigods of this generation which just so happened to be them. Yes, it's always them. So what's the curse. Death, obviously, to the seven demigods. Yeah, they all were going to die except the four that were most used to near-death situations, that's fair. Of course with every curse comes a prophecy. Two in one. The evil Titan King, Kronos, was out to kill them, and send them to the deepest part of Tartarus from where they will never get out of. All because the prophecy said they were the ones that were destined to permanently send him to his demise. And again the curse was definitely on his side, seeing it talked about their death coming on their nineteenth birthday. That's one year away.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Rose." Annika said.

"I'll try, but the fact that we're going to be killed by an Evil Greek Titan isn't helping." Ro said.

"We're not positive." Marissa said, "I won't promise any of you that you all will survive if any for the odds are indeed against you."

"But remember not to lose hope, be strong of will." Elizabeth said, "And of course never lose faith in yourselves. You are Demigods, and powerful ones if you believe in your power, and believe you are worthy of your titles then you'll be able to push on through."

"Kronos is going to try to kill you all by your eighteenth Birthday, which I presume is within the next few months." Marissa said, the girls nodded, "We need to get you to Chiron, trainer of Demigods, he lives in the highest mountain of Paladia. We will go from there."

"When do we leave?" Ro asked.

"Tomorrow morning at sunrise. Most of Kronos's minions will be gone by then." Aunt Elizabeth said.

"How exciting." Fallon said.

"Yes, we're training to meet our doom, fun." Ro said. Those didn't get along as well as you would think. Another sibling relationship.

"Genevieve, as it says in the book you're the only one of your sisters that is effected by the curse." Marissa said, "and," she turned the page, "On this page there is a family tree, telling you who your godly parent is." They looked at the page. Their relations to the Greek gods are this; Anneliese's father is Athena, Erika's mother is Hestia, Annika and Brietta's real father is Hermes, Genevieve and her sisters' mother is Persephone, Clara's mother is Hera, and Odette's mother is Demeter, and Rosella's father is . . . scratched out.

"Mom, did Dad ever tell you who he was?" Rosella asked.

"No, he just gave me the book, and left because he couldn't stay on Earth any longer." Marissa said.

"Oh." Rosella said, looking down, a bit disappointed. She felt like the Island Girl version of herself again, shy and unsure.

"Hey, I'm sure we'll find out who he was." Genevieve said reassuringly.

"Yes, your powers will not hide for long." Marissa said. Rosella nodded, and smiled, but her eyes showed she was still a bit disappointed. She had thought she had her family members all figured out. That her father was the King Of Paladia who died in the shipwreck. Boy, isn't she wrong. Oh well, like her mother said, her powers can't hide forever, and when they finally come out she'll finally know who her parents really are. Hopefully. Well, why is she worried about this. A crazy Titan King and his minions are after them. She should forget about this, and worry more about actually staying alive.

Yeah, from now on she's going to keep one eye open while she slept.

* * *

_**Mt. Olympus. Same day. **_

"Brother." The man heard two people come up from behind him.

"Zeus, Hera?" The man acknowledged.

"Still worried?" Zeus asked.

"More than ever." The brother said.

"They'll be fine. Your daughter is a strong young woman." Hera said.

"Yes, but . . . Kronos is a Titan. The three of us together could barely defeat him. I'm starting to doubt that seven demigods can even give him a scar, and with Ro being his main target . . . I'm starting think she'll be the first one to die." The King of Gods' brother said.

"She's not." Zeus said looking down to the earth below.

"How can you be so sure?" The brother asked.

"Because she's my niece." Zeus said.

"Right that's it." The brother said.

"And, she's trained in the art of survival, she's lived on an island for ten years." Hera said, "You don't really think she was loved by every animal instantly. The girl knows how to fight and defend herself. The all do."

"I hope they survive." The brother said.

"We all do." Hera said. After all her own daughter was cursed as well, "Now come, let this trouble you no more. Believe in them." The three gods went back inside.

All of them thinking one thing; The girls have no idea who they're up against.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm . . . not my favorite. I wrote it in a hurry. Took me like an hour and thirty minutes. Hope you enjoy reading it though. Please Review. Until next time.**


	3. Departure

**The Chosen:**

**Chapter 3: Departure**

The sun was just rising above the emerald-green mountains. Rosella looked around at the other girls. They were such a sight except for Fallon, Brietta, Anneliese, Erika, and Annika. Those five were used to waking up early. The rest of them, not so much. Genevieve's sisters were there to see them off as were the boys (except for Thomas). Eric, Julian, Derek and Dominick turned out to be divine magicians meaning they could see the futures, but only glimmers and hints. Antonio, Daniel and Aiden were Elemental magicians meaning they could control three of the elements; Fire, Earth, and Air. They were also all combat magicians, and because they are magicians they must go to train in the mountains as well. They weren't in danger, but their powers were hard to control.

There were three well equipped carriages that could take them to the mountains that were about a day away. They all stepped into them. Clara, Eric, Odette, Daniel, Queen Marissa, and Aunt Elizabeth in the first. Annika, Brietta, Aiden, Anneliese, Julian, Erika, and Dominick in the second. Rosella, Antonio, Genevieve, Derek, Corinne, Viveca, Aramina, and Renée in the last. The journey went well except for the fact it started to rain half-way. Rosella was quite fine with the rain and thunder. She fell asleep in the midst of the storm. In the other carriage, Erika was immune to the rain and thunder. She used to sleep in a rundown attic. In the last carriage Odette was the least effected by the storm, something about being a swan.

Another lightning bolt cracked through the sky.

"How can she sleep?" Genevieve asked amused at the sleeping form of Rosella.

"She grew up on an island, who knows what they taught her there." Antonio answered. The thunder rumbled again. It was loud, the storm couldn't be more than a half mile away. Rosella didn't even stir.

"Are you sure she's not wearing ear plugs?" Corinne asked.

"Yes." Genevieve said.

"I wonder if she would wake up if I poured ice-cold water on her." Corinne said, thoughtfully.

"I never thought you would be so cruel." Genevieve said over-dramatically. Corinne waved it off teasingly.

"It's not being cruel, it's building character." She said in a british accent. They heard a yawn behind them.

"What did I miss." Rosella asked sleepily.

"Corinne was going to pour ice-cold water on you, and called it building character." Renée said while reading a book, and eating grapes. She didn't even look.

"What?" Rosella asked, "I was going to do that to her."

"You two are too alike." Viveca said.

"Are not." Corinne and Rosella said simultaneously.

"I bet if Corinne was the one asleep, Ro would've said the same thing." Genevieve said, ignoring them.

"Nah, she would've went out and actually got the water." Viveca giggled.

"I'm not that evil." Ro murmured. Antonio looked at her with wide eyes.

"You've done that to me five times." He said.

"You remembered." Ro said in a high voice as if she was in awe. Then she stared at him with her mouth open.

"Yes. I had a cold after that, remember?" He asked.

"Ah, yep." Rosella said. Everyone laughed at the two. Why can't everything be all fun and games. Oh yes, because someone was constantly trying to kill them.

...

Anneliese sighed. She had just finished her last book. She had brought twelve, six novels, six science, and had finished all of them in two hours. She had always been a fast reader as well as a fast learner. Kid genius as Julian said when he had given her her first lesson. She had ended up finishing his sentences by accident. He hadn't minded though. He was very patient with her, he seemed to like when she interrupted him. She smiled at the memories. Good times. Good times. They were simple too, no evil titan king that was bent on killing them.

"How do you do it?" Erika asked, she never understood Anneliese's knack for reading and learning. Now she understood part of it. Anneliese was a daughter of Athena, the Wisdom Goddess. She also understood her own talents. How she always ended up home, where she belonged. Her mother was Hestia, Goddess of The Hearth as well as home, though not many acknowledge that.

"My mom's Athena. I guess wisdom comes with being her daughter." Anneliese said.

"Yes, that explains a lot," Julian said, "Especially how you always knew the answers to my own school work even though I'm three years older than you." Julian said. Everyone laughed at that.

"You did?" Erika asked.

"Always, I couldn't help it." Anneliese said.

"Must have come across as a know it all." Annika commented, laughing.

"That's mostly why all my tutors quit. I kept correcting them. I also fell asleep sometimes." Anneliese said. Reliving the memory. Her first tutor stayed a little over three months. The next one wasn't much better. The third one lasted half a year. The fourth only two weeks, she hated that one. The next three stayed for two and a half months. The eighth lasted for a whole year, would've given him a medal but there wasn't enough time. Then along came Julian in all his glory, and he stayed for the next four years teaching her. Let's see which tutor was the patient one. Julian enjoyed when she cut him off during lessons or questioned everything in the book. He was the only teacher that didn't bore her to sleep.

"Julian, how did you deal with her?" Annika asked.

"No idea," Julian said. Anneliese hit him in the arm playfully, "Kidding, she's wonderful."

"She has complete control over him, doesn't she." Erika laughed. Everyone laughed along. How they wished it could all be more simple. No curse, no prophecy, no titan king. Just a group of ordinary adolescents, but then again; what fun would that be?

...

Clara looked out ahead at the mountains, they would in about eight or nine hours. The mountains were snow capped for it was late August, and the temperatures will soon be dropping.

"Your majesty?" Odette's voice cut through the silence.

"Please Odette, call me Marissa." The Queen requested, and then asked, "What is it you'd like to say?"

"Have you ever met Chiron?" Odette asked in a curious voice. Who knew what the centaur was like.

"Sadly, no." The Queen said, "All I know is that he is a wise and ancient centaur."

"Aunt Elizabeth," Clara asked, "Who are Kronos's minions exactly?"

"An assortment of monsters, and minor gods and goddesses such as Nemesis, the goddess of revenge."

"What about the other . . . _titans_." Clara choked on the last word as if she was unsure if she could say it.

"We don't know about them, but odds are most will join Kronos." Aunt Elizabeth said in a dark tone.

"Why do they want to kill us?" Clara asked, she still didn't see what was so special about them, "Are we really that much of a threat?" Aunt Elizabeth looked at her, worry in her eyes.

"They believe you are, and are most likely going to target your friend, Rosella. Her father's name was crossed out for a reason." Aunt Elizabeth said.

"Do you know who he was?" Clara asked.

"No." Elizabeth said, "None of us do, but perhaps it is better that way." Clara understood. She knew some things were better to be kept hidden. She looked beck at Eric, he met her eyes and smiled.

"You'll be fine." He whispered.

"Indeed," Queen Marissa said, "We mustn't think negatively. That would be what Kronos wants." Clara and Odette nodded.

"Right, let's talk about something else. Something interesting like . . . how to get two particular match made couples together." Clara smiled mischievously.

"Who would these two match made couples be?" Marissa asked.

"Well one of them is your daughter and Antonio, of course." Clara said.

"Of course. Those two were made for each other." Odette commented.

"And Corinne and Louis, those two are so adorable. They balance each other out." Clara said.

"But since Louis is not here. We're just going to get Rosella and Antonio together." Odette said.

"Before Ro's birthday." Clara said. The two elder women shook their heads, smiling.

"You two can be such teenagers sometimes." Elizabeth said.

"We cursed people need to have some fun." Clara said.

...

I changed something; Anneliese is the daughter of Athena. Her mother's sister was given the kingdom, and raised Anneliese. I hope you liked this chapter. By the way my Harry Potter/Barbie crossover is nearly done. I know it's not a usual crossover pairing, but I'll make it work (hopefully).


End file.
